


My Shield

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Please just come out Harry, Public Display of Affection, SHIELD, Secret Relationship, Slytherin, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Another one-shot with my OC in it, there won't be many so if it's annoying sorry...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fandom One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 8





	My Shield

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask looking at Harry with wide eyes at what he is suggesting. "This won't help with anything."

"Yes, I am sure. I know it won't change how I feel but it'll keep everyone from thinking that I'm gay," Harry responds as he closes his library book and sets it to the side. He reaches out his hand for me to take and I look at it hesitantly. "Please."

I sigh standing up and walking around the table to take his hand. "You are going to regret this," I sigh loudly shaking my head in disappointment. "I'm sure Ron and Hermione would be fine with you being gay, I mean look at Dean and Seamus."

"I know that but its who I like that would be their problem so you are like my shield," Harry clarifies, not very well but it clears it up a bit. "So, when I am out with Dray everyone will think I'm with you and it's perfect."

"But that means every time you go out with him I'll have to hide so they don't see that I'm not with you," I respond pouting, I really don't want to do this. I mean I know he is worried about Ron and Hermione as well as Voldemort using Draco against him but this is a bit much. "Does Draco know about this?"

"He does, though he is a bit reluctant. He does have one rule about our public display and that is that we are not aloud to kiss on the lips," Harry says and I groan.

"I forgot that we'll have to be all affectionate in public, this'll suck," I roll my eyes at the thought, this'll be so weird I mean he is like a brother to me. "But yeah I am definitely fine with his rule."

When we get to my common room I see people coming so I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!" I say as cheerfully as possible, in my current situation, as I can and he says good night before leaving.

I collapse on my bed groaning loudly before climbing under my covers and falling into a restless sleep.

When I get to the great hall I stand outside to wait for Harry because I have no clue as to what I am supposed to do. "Hey Ser," Harry says from out of no where kissing my cheek.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do when we get in there," I whisper looking around making sure no one is around to hear me.

"Um, make sure to sit as close to where Draco is sitting because you know how I daydream a bit," He says blushing as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. I roll my eyes but nod in understanding. He does that quite a lot.

We walk in holding hands, which I will admit is still a bit uncomfortable, when we get to the tables we split and I make sure to kiss his cheek before walking to my seat. I think that is going to be one of the only PDA aspects I'll do. A few people watch us closely as we head to our separate tables.

I try to tune into Harry, Ron, and Hermione's conversation. "What was that?" Ron asks shocked looking between us.

"What?" Harry responds nonchalantly and glances at me.

"Are you and Serena together?" Hermione asks glancing at me for a second then behind me looking very confused. Harry nods his head and she looks at him as if she doesn't believe him. "I don't see it, you two have never shown any interest in each other, ever."

"Things can change," Is the last thing I hear Harry say before I tune the rest out. 

I look behind me a second to see Draco looking at me so I smile at him and he nods his head before turning back to his food. I sigh in relief before eating mine.

As the sun set and I am sitting in the common room there is a knock on the door. "Who would it be at this hour?" I ask myself out loud opening the door. I look out and no one is there so I start to close it. Out of no where Harry appears in front of me stopping the door. "Harry, you scared me, I swear I hate that cloak of yours."

Harry chuckles before speaking, "Tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade Dray and I want to go somewhere so..."

"So, I have to hide while all our friends go to Hogsmeade," I sigh in understanding, nodding my head. "Fine, I'll meet you tomorrow and we'll meet Draco in front of Honeydukes and then we'll split."

"You're the best!" Harry cheers kissing my cheek while I just roll my eyes and close the door in his face, this'll be fun.

It continues like this for months, Harry tells me they are doing something, they head out, and I hide. It's so freaking annoying and I'm so tired of this. "Harry, we have to talk!" I declare as I march into the room of Requirements to find them making out on top of a bed. I roll my eyes as they scramble up from their position, Harry blushing and Draco glaring at me.

"Yeah?" Harry asks in a squeaky embarrassed voice before clearing his throat. "Yeah?"

"I am tired of all this please just tell everyone, so I can go on with my life and you can do all the PDA with him and not me," I say gesturing to Draco.

"Ser, I...," Harry starts staring before Draco cuts him off. "I agree with her."

Harry is a bit shocked turning to Draco and staring. "What?" He asks quietly.

"I don't like seeing you guys kiss or hug or even hold hands and who cares what anyone else says," Draco declares sitting up straighter on their bed and I can't help but sigh in relief that I am not alone in my predicament. 

"But Ron and Hermione..." This time I'm the one who cuts Harry off.

"Will accept you no matter what because he makes you happy and if they don't then they aren't true friends," I finish for him causing him to sigh and take a deep breath nodding.

"Thanks Ser for everything," He looks at me smiling and I nod my head before heading out. "I love you Dray."

"Love you too, you dork," I hear Draco respond before I close the door behind me and I can't help but smile at how cute they are.

The next day at lunch Draco and Harry walk in holding hands causing it to go very quiet and for multiple people to look at me. I raise my hands as if to say that I am not apart of their relationship. Harry blushes at the attention while Draco seems to soak it all in.

Unlike Harry and I, before splitting to their tables Draco gives Harry a very deep and sensual kiss, making so many students gasp. I snort loudly when I hear Hermione declare, "I knew it!"

Ron is just frozen in his place not moving and I'm not even sure if he's breathing. I can't help but laugh loudly at everything, confusing quit a few people. I look over and see Harry and Draco just smiling at me, I feel so much better now that that's over. 

Serena is free!


End file.
